


Ice skating

by MyuMyu



Category: frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, all of them in all, just because I fucking love these two fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: Tom had just returned home after having finished filming his last movie and wants to spend some time with his lover.However,Loki has other plans,which includes skates and cuddles. Not typical for Loki,but he'd do anything for his blonde fool.





	Ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight change in this series,tbh.It will be more a series of AU stories with the two,mixed with some of the 'normal' stuff,because it came to me one night. XD But I hope you will still enjoy it. :)

 

 

 

       The day had been thoroughly warm for Loki. It didn’t came unexpected,since from early morning,the squeaky voice of the forecast reporter announced that England was going to be under a strong wave of heat. Stupid Midgardian weather,he thought.Anyway,this situation could not be changed and by any means,Loki would not leave Earth for a short,cold holiday on Jotunheim or any other realm with a a milder climate.He knew Thomas would not be very happy. It’s been anyway two months since he’d last seen him.The actor had been filming his newest film somewhere far away in Australia and despite his often visits there,Loki had not the occasion to enjoy a proper day close to his sweet mortal.

        Today,however,he hoped to have such an occasion.After arriving from the airport sometime very late in the night,Tom was gone today for some interviews and a Q&A,related to the new film.Taking advantage of these hours,however,Loki ported himself to a very familiar place to him(a place cool enough gladly):Norway. Under the disguise of magic,he wondered through lands he knew for thousands of years. To his regret,the places had been very much changed by mortals,yet to some extent,it resembled something of his memories. All in all,the day had been rather pleasant,yet as evening drew closer,Loki decided it was the time to come back home.

        The air had become cooler,he pleasantly noticed when he appeared in their house and opened the window. For now,he decided to lay down,while he waited for Tom to return,yet he didn’t noticed how tired he might be,so soon,under the sweet caress of night air,Loki’s eyelids closed,lulled by sleep.

        

        Tom’s day had been very busy,just as he’d predicted from early morning.With three interviews and a Q&A to attend,the actor found himself coming and going back and forth from one location to another of London.Even though he was extremely tired after 12 hours of flight and an early start,he had been very cordial and friendly to everyone,even though his mind had often drifted to his lover.It had been very late when he arrived last night,so Loki was of course asleep already.Tom didn’t had the heart to wake him up,so he simply changed clothes and laid next to him for sleep. Anyway,once he was done with the last location,Tom glanced at his wrist watch. 9:30.It was quite late.All he wanted to do was to get home,have a bath and enjoy the rest of the evening with Loki,in a hopefully cooler night. So,with the bag on his shoulder,the actor took the taxi which was waiting for him.

        The ride home took very little.After paying the driver,he stepped out of the car,keys in hand. No light could be seen at none of the windows.Smiling,he unlocked the door and stepped inside.He threw his bag somewhere on the sofa carelessly,then walked silently upstairs.When he entered the bedroom,the sight in front of him made his smile grew.Laid on his back,on Tom’s side of the bed,Loki was sleeping deeply. Through the opened window,the silvery light of the moon shone over his body,covered only by a sheet.A stunning beauty.

        In the same silence he entered,Tom approached the bed.He laid down,next to Loki,an arm resting over the god’s waist.Since he was sleeping so beautifully,he didn’t wished to wake him up.

        “You’ve quite taken your time…”

        A startled gasp came from somewhere behind his nape.Sleepily,Loki pulled tighter the arm around him,fingers lacing together.Tom chuckled,relaxing more against the god.

        “I apologize,my love. It took longer than I expected. Though,it wasn’t as funny as when I’m with you.”

        Loki could clearly hear and feel a huff on the back of his neck.Slowly,he shifted in their embrace,to face his lover. It was then when Loki noticed how exhausted Thomas looked. He pulled him in for a kiss,deep and genuine.

        “What happened,Thomas?This difficult had your day been?”

        “It was.I had three interviews,,one which we had to shoot twice,because of some technical problems.And then the session…and the heat…no air conditioner was there.I thought I’d die,there.”

        “It must have been dreadful for you,I believe.Good that you are back.I’ve missed you,my sweet mortal.”

        “So am I.All I want now is to stay here,with you.I’ve missed you even more.I want to focus on you only this evening.Maybe we can take a bath…”

        With long hands.Tom cupped Loki’s face and brought him closer,lips meeting immediately.They somehow embraced again,the mortal still fully dressed.Loki had tilted his lover’s head back,to deepen the kiss.His tongue slipped between his lips,earning a moan from Tom.Their tongues caressed each other playfully,until both were feeling the lack of air.With a soft smirk,the actor rolled them over,then straddled him.He’d began to undo the buttons of his shirt,but Loki’s hands came to stop him.

        “What happened? D-don’t you want it?”

        Tom had one of those glances,where his eyebrows were gently furrowed together.He was struck by this attitude,yet he said nothing more,not until Loki spoke.

        “I do.Of course I do,my sweet Thomas.Remember,it’s been two months.But not this evening.I have prepared something and…well,it’s a surprise,to welcome you back home.I’d like you to join me.”

        The frown suddenly swept into an expression of tenderness.Tom’s eyes shone like the stars.He entwined his fingers with Loki’s,a smile almost splitting in two his lips.

        “A surprise…for me…Loki,you shouldn’t have.What is it?”

        “That I can not tell you,not here.You must trust me.”

        With these words,Loki prompted Thomas off his lap.With a flick of his Seidr,he was dressed again.Beside him was one of his silk green scarves.

        “Before anything,I want to cover your eyes.I do not trust enough that you will not peek.”

        “Oh,really? Do you really think that I’d be capable of such thing?”

        “Yes.”

        The tease brought by this single sentence caused Tom to frown again,but in pure frustration.However,he let Loki cover his eyes.Then,guided by his hands,he felt himself being pulled flush against the god. “Take a deep breath.” He whispered in his ear.Tom did as he was told and soon,he felt the change of surrounding around him.For a moment,he shivered.The air was way cooler.

        “Are you ready,my love?”

        Tom heard the voice behind him clearly,so he nodded,more than excited.As soon as the scarf was removed from his eyes,a gasp escaped his lips.In front of him laid a lake,frozen to its very core.The ice shone like an uncut diamond in the pale light of the moon.Loki had taken them to a mountainous lake,in the middle of a forest.It was an idea which occurred to him today,whilst he was exploring Norway.Near to the city he was in,he noticed this place and thought that his mortal would truly appreciate it.So with his magic he arranged a bit the place,using his frost to freeze the lake.The effect would last only for few hours,just as much as he needed.Added to this,he’d conjured as well some garlands.which at night would enlighten in different colors. Tom was bewildered.Without loosing his smile,he pulled Loki in another kiss,not knowing how else he could thank him.

        “Oh,love,this is amazing! But how? And when?”

        “I had my own ways,Thomas.Worry not about it.Now come.”

        Lacing hands together,Loki lead his mortal closer to the lake.Tom could only follow him,admiring how his lover gave him such a great sign of affection and love,when he too well knew how difficult this could be for him.He was going to enjoy to the fullest this evening. As the two descended to the edge of the lake,Tom noticed a fire burning brightly and not far from it,two pairs of ice skates.

        “Are we going to skate,Loki?” He asked,all tiredness seeming to have gone away.The god simply nodding,letting go of his lover to undo the laces of his shoes.

        “Yes,Thomas.I hope you like it.”

        “I do! Very much!”

        Not waiting too much either,Tom took off his shoes as well,almost too excitedly,then put on the skates.Then,hand in hand with Loki,he stepped onto the shining ice.He didn’t let go of his hand just yet.Loki noticed it and chuckled.

        “Don’t laugh at me,Loki! It’s been a while.”

        ‘I was not laughing at all,my sweet mortal.I was simply noticing that you’re about to break my hand with your grip.Do not worry,I would not have let go of you.If there is something I am grateful about in my Jotun heritage is that I can master ice skating very well.”

        “Oh,so now you think yourself a mighty professor?” Asked the mortal,beginning to feel a bit more safe on his legs.

        “I can be.I am older than you,remember?”

        “With you constantly reminding me this,of course! But I think I can manage myself this sport,so I shall go that way,if you do not mind.”

        Loki shook his head amused.He let go of his mortal,watching him glide away pretty steady. For a while,he skated over the surface calmly,expertly taking turns and loops,while his mortal seemed to prefer to be safer and didn’t tried too many tricks. However,he wanted to challenge his mortal,so with a little trick of his own,he made Tom topple over at a turn.The effect was instant and soon,Tom fell flat on the ice with a yelp of surprise.He glared at Loki,teeth gritted together.

        “What happened,Thomas? I’ve told you that you may need some practice.”

        “Yeah,I’m sure it was my lack of practice and not your intervention the cause of my fall.If you still claim to be an accident,then come over and help me.My back hurts.”

        “My poor,fragile mortal…let me help you,then.”

        Easily sliding towards Tom,Loki knelt to him,slightly concerned and ready to help him up,yet much to his surprise,he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him down.He fell,hitting the ground rather hard.

        “You bloody bastard! How dare you do this to a god?”

        “I quite dare,when said god is my lover.” Tom answered,already sitting on his knees.Taking advantage that his lover was laid back,he bent over him and began to tickle him with all his might.Being caught off guard,Loki began to laugh and squirm.He allowed Thomas to do so,knowing that it would be very easy to take control and pin the mortal down again.

        “Say it! Say it!” Tom demanded,continuing his assault.

        “W-wh-aat d-do you w-waant me t-to say?”

        “Say that I am as good as you at skating.Say it!”

        “N-Neever!”

        “Oh,won’t you? Then consider yourself tickled until you’ll loose conscious,darling.You won’t get away too soon~!”

        Seeing that Loki was as relentless as he was in his tickling,Tom climbed over him,straddling him with all of his weight.Loki wiggled weakly,making the mortal hump up few times.For now he managed to resist to those clever fingers of his mortal,yet soon it became unbearable,so out of nowhere he ported himself in a standing position behind Tom,who was left baffled in the same position.With the easiness of a single arm,Loki hoisted the mortal on his feet and pulled him against his own body.Cold lips laid over his pulse in a kiss as soft as feathers,which sent a shiver up the man’s spine.

        “Alright.This time,only this time,we are as good at skating both.But /never/ dare to tickle me again,or you’ll be punished~”

        Loki’s voice was low and husky,close to Tom’s ear.To emphasis his words,he sneaked his hand front and squeezed his mortal’s crotch for a moment.A quiet gasp,followed by Loki’s name in a whisper escaped from him and nodded quickly.Tom knew too well what Loki meant by punishment.

        Having received the answer he desired,the god let go of his lover waiting for him to turn around before he pulled him between his arms.Silently,Tom laid his head on his lover’s shoulder,while they moved gently over the ice.Loki nuzzled his nose in the honey curls of his mortal,his scent invading his senses.In the tenderness of the moment,he began to softly whisper to his beloved:

        “Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs,  
         Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,  
         Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
         What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
         A choking gall and a preserving sweet.”

        At the sound of the familiar verses,Tom opened his eyes and looked with bright eyes up at Loki.

       “Romeo and Juliet,act one.”

       Loki simply nodded,with a small smile,then continued :

        “Hear my soul speak.  
        The very instant that I saw you did  
        My heart fly to your service, there resides  
        To make me slave to it, and for your sake  
        Am I this patient log-man.”

       “And this is ‘The tempest’.Loki,did you learned this for me?”

       “Mm…may have.Do you like it?”

       “I do.With all my heart I do…”

        In this position,or simply holding hands,they enjoyed the skating,but soon,Tom began to feel the cold.Ushered by Loki,he went to solid ground again.Both took off their skates,then Tom scooted closer to Loki,whom unraveled a blanket over their shoulders.The mortal curled in his lover’s side,eyes of a deep blue gazed in the brightness of the fire.

        “Thank you,Loki.For everything. I truly missed you,missed to be so close to you.”

        “You do not have to thank me,Thomas.I’d do everything for you.You have done too many for me already.”

        “I did it because I love you,my heart.Never forget that even if I am away for a period of time,my mind and heart is with you,thinking of you.”

        “As mine does,Thomas.Welcome back.Though I think we should go back,if you still want that bath.”

        “We will.Just a moment longer,alright?”

        “Alright.”

        Smiling,Tom pressed a kiss to Loki’s mouth,then to his heart’s content,he snuggled further into his lover,who was perfectly happy to hold his sweet mortal.  

        


End file.
